


Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic!

by Ajacentlee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, M/M, barbie!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajacentlee/pseuds/Ajacentlee
Summary: Some days Dean’s name is Philip. Others, it’s Ryan, Stacey, Adam, or his personal favorite, Butt face.





	Life In Plastic, It's Fantastic!

**Author's Note:**

> I know I was supposed to update He's All That the other day and I completely forgot about it. Be patient with me guys. I got a lot coming your way that I think will make the wait worth while. Thanks for reading!

Some days Dean’s name is Philip. Others, it’s Ryan, Stacey, Adam, or his personal favorite, Butt face. Dean puts up with it because let’s face it; his job’s not a bad gig. Some days he’s a cop that happens to fight crime for the delightful city of Sunnyvale, or a doctor that performs open heart surgeries on Theresa, Christie, and sometimes even Barbie. Theresa’s been a fan favorite lately though. Sometimes, he’s even an astronaut that lands on the moon beside another fellow astronaut. The only time his job gets bad is when they involve the Cabbage Patch Kids. When those suckers bump heads with you, it hurts. He takes his job with a grain of salt, because what else can he do. He’s a child’s plaything. He’s suppose to be devoid of all emotions. Whoever said toys don’t feel is a liar. Which brings him to his next point.

 

Dean had an actual owner, once. He wonders how he is now, but it’s a lost cause, so he doesn’t wonder long. Now he’s a permanent resident of Kids Connect Daycare Center. He’s met a lot of wonderful…beings here that he likes to call family. The dinosaur in the history center tells some pretty awesome jokes every now and then. Polly Pocket is one of his “best friends” whenever she lets him use her gigantic pool. The little people who live in the kindergarten neighborhood across the room are secretly flying acrobats that entertain every Saturday night. Everything’s as good as it can be.

 

Anyway, Dean was born, or purchased if you want to get technical, January 20, 2006. He was purchased by a woman named Kimberly Anne Dunkin. Kimberly was a good woman from what he can remember. She purchased Dean out of the kindness of her heart, and with some of her income tax. She told him when he was still in the box that he was worth every penny. She even mentioned something about him being a collectible, whatever that means. Then he was introduced to Mickey Dunkin. Dean remembers it clear as day. Kimberly had kept him clean with his box intact in the top of her closet. Mostly, Dean just slept to pass the time. He couldn’t do much with the strings and plastic pieces attached to him anyway. After a few days he was taken from the closet and wrapped in shiny paper. He doesn’t know what it's really called so he just settles for calling it shiny paper. He was unwrapped by a screaming laughing boy and put beside a power ranger’s birthday cake with a number 10 candle on it. He thought it was funny. The red ranger back at the store would have gotten a kick out of that, knowing that his mug graced birthday cakes and balloons. Soon after he was taken out of his box and his strings were detached. He was free or as free as he could be, and Mickey played with him all the time. It was fun, but not as fun as what he’s doing now. Mostly he was in war fighting behind enemy lines as Sergeant Winchester. Even though it scared a lot of Mickey's toys, it was his favorite game so Dean didn’t mind. Dean was always there for Mickey. When Mickey got an F on a math test, when he lost his dog Lucky, when he joined the little league team, now that was  _ crucial _ he almost melted several times from being left in the front seat of Kimberly’s minivan, and when Mickey got his first kiss on the back of the bus, Dean was there for it all. He and Mickey were pals and they shared secrets that would have Kimberly rolling over dead. Mickey was quite the chick magnet. Mickey got older though and quit playing with Dean. Dean was put in the top of Mickey’s closet, especially when girls came over. Dean remained loyal though always moving himself when he could, putting himself in places Mickey would find him. It never worked and half the time he was tossed aside for Mickey’s homework or a quick makeout session before Kim came upstairs. When Mickey’s room started to change and boxes were carried from his room to his car, Dean knew it was time. It was time to move on from Mickey, and there would always be others. It was the only thing he kept telling himself to get by. So, when there was a flyer from a local daycare center about the kids there not having much to play with, Dean stepped up to the plate. Okay, he’s lying; he was more or less packed out in a brown box labeled donations, but who’s keeping up with the semantics. He didn’t blame Mickey though. He still loved him even after all they’ve been through. Mickey found another use for him and it made Dean happy to know that Mickey still cared enough to find him another home. Fitting in at the daycare center was easy for the most part, all the little girls wanted to play with Dean. He was a boy’s toy though so he never understood why. The first couple weeks he hated it,  _ with a passion. _ They dressed him in dresses.  _ In dresses!  _ Every color too, pink, yellow, green, blue, you name it, Dean wore it. Dean was glad that trend went out the door not long after that. Now, here he is in a fireman's costume, being passed between small girls while trying to put out an invisible fire. He misses his old life sometimes, but the kids here need him.

 

Dean never thought he would find love here either. He always had the occasional fling with Barbie during closing hours, but it wasn’t really love there. Plus, Ken’s been kind of MIA ever since eight year old Molly threw him on top of the lockers. Ken hasn’t come down since, and it’s only right Dean should keep Barbie company through this emotional time in her life. One day though Dean was minding his own business dressed in his cop uniform patrolling Sunnyvale, when along came Mr. Right. He happened to be the robber that day, and it was fun taking him downtown to the precinct. He’s never seen this doll before so he must be a new addition to the center. He had to know this doll's name so he could properly introduce himself. So, after hours when the lights went out Dean dragged himself out of his usual box and tip toed through the center. He found the new addition with a crayon in his hand standing on one of the tables. Dean wondered how the new addition got up there in the first place anyway. The table stands at least 30 feet from the ground. Dean put his hands around his mouth and whispered loudly “Hey?”

 

The new addition startled and dropped the crayon in his hands. When Dean didn’t get an answer he whispered again in hopes that the new addition would talk to him. “How did you get up there anyway?” 

 

The new addition didn’t say anything he just pointed to a piece of yarn that was tied to the table. Dean grimaced at the thought of physical labor, he took both hands to the yarn and made his way up. Dean launched himself up onto the table with great struggle. The new addition sat with his hands in his lap observing Dean struggling to catch his breath. Dean looked at the table the new addition was happily doodling on before Dean interrupted his handy work. In one spot  **_Cas wuz here_ ** was scribbled onto it in poor handwriting. “I like your art work. Is Cas short for something?”

 

The new addition cleared his throat before giving a gravelly response of “Castiel.”

 

Dean sat down next to Castiel and put his arm out for Castiel to accept. “I’m Dean. Welcome to Kids Connect Daycare Center.”

 

Castiel accepted the offer and shook Dean's hand lazily. Dean retracted his hand away and smoothed down his spiky tresses. “So, how did you like the action today? Robber, huh? It’s crazy they would start you off like that. Most of the time the new dolls are labeled as the new favorites. They get the awesome jobs.”

 

Castiel peered into Dean's eyes and dropped his gaze back towards the table. “I think it has a lot to do with my looks it screams danger to kids. I don’t know.”

 

Dean laughs awkwardly as he thinks of another subject to change the tone of the conversation. “How are you liking it so far though? Has anyone introduced themselves besides me?”

 

“Nope, you're the first one. I don’t mind being here though. It was better than the last place I was at. My last owner was a real piece of work. He was a freaky kid that liked to play with lighters and bugs. I’ll just leave the explanation at that.”

 

Dean scratches his chin lightly. “I’ve been here for about a year or so. It’s not bad, you’ll get used to it.”

 

Castiel stares out at the vastly spacious room. “I don’t think i’ll ever get used to it, Dean. I just want to be free.”

 

That was the first of many conversations Dean had with the doll named Castiel. Pretty soon after that they became quite a pair. When Dean was played with, so was Castiel. Castiel was mostly labeled as the bad guy, but Dean cheered him up those days by stealing Barbie’s convertible and taking Cas for joyrides with a smile plastered on his face. Sometimes Castiel would have really bad days when the boys at the daycare center got a hold of him. They forced him to play war and cops and robbers until every child went home. They killed Castiel off every time, and it made him so depressed that he would hide himself before the boys could get to him. Dean eventually started noticing the patterns and helped Castiel find good hiding places like behind the Lincoln Logs, because who plays with Lincoln Logs? Dean knew that he was put in the daycare center for two reasons. The first being to make children happy and the second to look after and love Cas. Dean smiles to himself as he puts a plate of plastic spaghetti in front of Castiel. Castiel picks at the plate with his plastic fingers and hums in appreciation. Dean hears screaming in the distance and laughs. Barbie is so lucky to have everything handed to her including the dream house that Castiel and Dean are using at the moment to eat their dinner in. Too bad she’s wasting all of her time every night trying to get Ken down from the top of the lockers. Oh well, that’s just more things for Castiel and himself to indulge in as they live out their life together as children's playthings. Dean will do everything in his power to make sure that Castiel gets to live as free as he can possibly be.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my [Tumblr.](http://ajacentlee.tumblr.com) I have a lot of fics that I'm working on, and I'm dying to talk about them.


End file.
